


Brothers

by RushiStellar



Series: Rushi's AAside random short stories [1]
Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Brothers, Fluff I guess, Gen, just random thought at 12am here, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 03:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30082704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RushiStellar/pseuds/RushiStellar
Summary: Kenta tries to help a kid find his big brother and Wataru help them too. This scene cause Kenta to remember a certain memories from their childhood.
Series: Rushi's AAside random short stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213382
Kudos: 5





	Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what to set as a title, so I just randomly put that one. And this story just randomly pop ups at 12 am so I did write this. I just want some interaction between Kenta and Wataru. No beta read so there might be mistakes, sorry.

Kenta is currently sitting at the bench at some park, checking on his phone for any update connected to the band while taking some rest. He is busy scrolling on his phone when he heard some crying noises. He look up and saw a kid, around 4 years old, crying near a swing, not much people are at the park at the moment, he look around and didn't see anyone who looks like the parents of the kid, so being a big brother he is, he went to the crying child. 

Kenta crouch down at the side to be at the eye level of the kid. “Are you okay?” Kenta gently asked the kid, this cause the kid to turn to his side and look at Kenta, still having some tears on his small eyes. Kenta give a reassuring smile to the kid. 

After staring at Kenta for some seconds, the kid shook his head, and slowly wipe the tears from his eyes using his small hands. “Nii-chan....I can't see Nii-chan...” The kid slowly said. 

“Nii-chan? You mean your older brother?” Kenta asked him again. This kid nods at this, and then, look around the area, Kenta did the same. _It seems that this kid is lost._ Kenta thought to himself. 

“Hey, what's your name?” Kenta lightly tap the kid shoulder and asked. 

“Sei...” the kid replied. 

“Sei-kun, I will help you find your nii-chan, okay?” Kenta assured the kid, the kid then look at him with hopeful eyes. 

“Really? I will be able to see my nii-chan?” The kid asked as he hold on Kenta's sleeves. 

“You will. Let's go and find him.” Kenta then offer his hand, and the kid took it. Kenta stood up as the kid is holding on his hand, and they started to walk around the area. 

After asking some people and Kenta asking if Sei see his nii-chan as they walk, they still not able to find him. As Kenta noticed Sei starting to feel tired, he offers that they took a sit first, and Kenta bought some ice-cream for Sei, which he accepted happily. 

“Eat slowly.” Kenta lightly wipe some ice-cream on Sei's face as he watch him eat. 

“Nii-san?” Kenta heard a familiar voice and he turn to see his younger brother, Wataru, looking at him. 

“Wataru. What are you doing here?” Kenta asked, Sei then, look up at Wataru as he continue to eat his ice-cream. 

“Nii-san, I didn't know that you had a kid...” Wataru slowly said as he look between Kenta and Sei. 

Kenta lightly laughed at this, causing Wataru to raised an eyebrow. “No, no, I am just helping Sei-kun, he is lost and we are looking for his big brother.” 

“Lost? Oh, I see.” Wataru then look at the kid who is still busy eating some ice-cream. “It seems you haven’t find him.” 

“That's right. Wataru, will you help us?” Kenta look up and asked Wataru. 

“Eh? Ahm...” Wataru hesitated at first but when he look back again on Sei, the kid is looking at him with hopeful eyes. “Okay...” He finally agreed, and sit next to Sei. “Let me help you find your nii-san too.” 

“Really? Thank you!” Sei smiled at him. After he is done eating, Sei now is holding Wataru's hand, as Kenta asked the people around. 

As they walk, Sei now being carried by Wataru, Kenta smiled. Wataru turn to look at him, confused on what is happening to his big brother. 

“Nii-san, are you okay?” Wataru asked. Kenta turn to look at him. 

“Ah, I'm fine, I just remembered something.” Kenta replied. “I don't know if you remember but when you are also 4 years old, you got lost. Mom's really worried at that time, and also me, which made me find you and run around the area.” 

“Eh? I don't really remember it well...” Wataru said as he look away, trying to think about it. 

“You are really a small kid at that time, of course, you will not remember it.” Kenta said as he remembered that time. 

_“Where is my little Wataru?” Kenta's mom said as she look around the area. Kenta then, turn and started to run off, trying to look for his younger brother._

_“Wataru!” Kenta shouted as he run. “Wataru! Where are you?!” Kenta went to look at the playground first, but no sign of Wataru. He then, went near the pre-school but still no Wataru._

_“Where did you run off to, Wataru?” Kenta asked himself, he tried to remember where will Wataru will be. Kenta lifted his head as if he remember a place. He immediately run off and went to that place._

_Kenta went to a place near a seashore. Wataru mentioned about this place and how he loves to play on the sands there. Kenta look around the area. “Wataru! Wataru! It's nii-san!” Kenta shouted._

_”Nii-chan?” Kenta heard that familiar cute voice, and turn to look and saw Wataru holding some shells on his hand. “Wataru.” Kenta immediately went to him and hold both his shoulder. “You should have told me you will go to this place. Mom is worried you know.”_

_Wataru look down after hearing this, “I...I just want to take some shells and surprise her for her birthday...” Wataru replied. “I'm sorry, nii-chan..." Wataru look up to Kenta and apologize._

_“It's fine, I'm glad you are safe. Let's go home, it seems you got beautiful shells. And let's apologize to mom, okay?” Kenta gently told Wataru, Wataru nod at this and took a hold of Kenta's hand as they walk home._

_Of course, their mom still a little mad at what happen, but then, appreciates the gift from Wataru, and told him not to wonder off without anyone knowing._

_Kenta is ready to sleep when he heard small knocks on his door, he opened it and saw Wataru hugging his favorite pillow. “Wataru, can't sleep?” Kenta asked his little brother._

_“Can I sleep with nii-chan?” Wataru requested as he look at Kenta with his puppy eyes. And Kenta can't resist this cuteness. “Of course.” Kenta opened the door more and let Wataru in, Wataru lightly run and immediately drop to Kenta's bed. Kenta smiled at his little brother and went beside him._

_As both of them lay on the bed, Wataru talk about his shells hunting to Kenta, and Kenta is there listening to his little brother. “Thank you, nii-chan for finding me.” Wataru then thanked Kenta. “And for helping me with mom.”_

_“Of course, anything for my cute little brother.” Kenta then lightly pinched Wataru's chubby cheeks, this Wataru to rub his cheeks and pout. “Nii-chan will always find Wataru. I will always help you when I can. And I will never leave you.” Kenta promised to Wataru._

_“You will stay at Wataru's side always?” Wataru asked Kenta as he took his hand. “Nii-chan will always be with Wataru.” Kenta assured him, Wataru smile wide at this, and hug his big brother._

_“I love you, Nii-chan!” Wataru said as hug Kenta. “Nii-chan loves Wataru too.” Kenta replied._

_But this promise of staying together was not fulfilled at all, since their parents divorce and they got separated._

Kenta sighed after remembering that past and went to look at Wataru who is walking in front of him holding Sei. _I'm sorry, nii-san wasn't able to fulfill his promise._ Kenta thought to himself. 

“Ah! Nii-chan!” Kenta look up and heard Sei shouted, and saw a kid around 7 years old running towards them. 

“Sei!” the kid said. Wataru put down Sei and let the two brothers hug each other. 

“Where did you go? You made me worried.” Sei's big brother said as he look at his brother. 

“I'm sorry, nii-chan...Sei got lost.” Sei said as tears starting to form on his eyes. 

“It's fine. Just don't go wonder off on your own, okay?” Sei nods at this and the two went to look at Kenta and Wataru. 

“They help Sei, nii-chan!” Sei said as he points to Watatu and Kenta. 

“Thank you for helping my little brother.” The big brother thanked them. 

“No worries at all. We are glad that you two are together now.” Kenta said as he smiled and look on both the kids. 

“Sei, make sure to stay at your nii-chan's side, okay?” Wataru gently asked Sei. 

“Un! I will!” Sei replied. Kenta and Wataru still walk home the two, and once they are sure the two are safe, they also went home. 

As they walk, Kenta and Wataru are not speaking at all, until Wataru finally spoke. 

“I'm glad we are able to help Sei.” Wataru said, not looking at Kenta. 

“Me too. Thank you for helping, Wataru.” Kenta turn to look at his brother, and Wataru look at him too. 

“It's not a big deal. I can't leave a small kid alone.” Wataru pouted as a light blush formed on his cheeks. 

Kenta light laughed at this. “You really did grow.” 

“Huh? Of course, I am. And I am taller than you.” Wataru smirked as he said this. Kenta just smiled at him. 

“Right. I'm still glad to spend a little time with you.” Kenta said, this cause Wataru to gasped and stop from walking. 

“Well, it's fine I guess, to spend some time with you.” Wataru replied as he look away. “But don’t treat me like a small kid, I am already 19!” 

“I know. It's just maybe a habit of mine.” 

Wataru pout again, as he look at Kenta smiling at him after saying that. 

“Nii-san...” 

“Oh, I need to go. I have a meeting to attend to.” Kenta said as he take a look on his watch. 

“Ah, I remember, I need to buy something.” Wataru also said as he look on his phone. 

“I guess we need to go our separate ways now. See you, Wataru.” 

“See you, Nii-san.” Wataru then started to run off, as Kenta watch him. 

“You really did grow, Wataru. I'm glad you also found a place that you love now. I'm sorry, Nii-san wasn't able to be with you all those times. But I know you can do anything as long as you pour your heart into it. I'm proud of you.” Kenta talked to himself, as he watches Wataru's back. Kenta then turn and started to walk as a smile remains on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I might write some drabbles or short stories for AAside. And put this on this collection.


End file.
